Collaborative environments can allow users who are remote with respect to each other to collaborate on a common virtual object. For example, each user can have a copy of a digital image of an object, e.g., a document. Each copy of the digital image can be input to a respective projector for projecting respective identical visible images with which the respective users can interact. For example, user gestures can be interpreted as document annotations.
The projected visible images and interactions can be captured using respective cameras. The copies of the digital image can be updated based on the captured images and interactions. For example, a digital document image can be updated with annotations added. Copies of the updated digital document image can be input to the respective projectors to update the respective visible images. Thus, remote users can interact with copies of a virtual document or other object much as co-located users might work on a physical object.